


Where Is The Treasure

by Magnonette



Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Adventure, Being Lost, Lost - Freeform, Treasure Hunting, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnonette/pseuds/Magnonette
Summary: After reading a book, Sniff decides to go on a treasure hunt with his friends. The only problem, they can't find any treasure.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948144
Kudos: 6





	Where Is The Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Toto I Have A Feeling We’re Not In Kansas Anymore - Lost

It was a beautiful day in MoominValley, a perfect day for a new adventure. The sun was warm, high in the sky, casting its light upon the inhabitants of the Valley as they went on their day.

That day, Sniff had decided to reunite Moomin, Snorkmaiden and Little My to go on an adventure with him. It was so unusual for him that they accepted, curious about it.

When Sniff announced what it was about, of course, Little My immediately mocked him. He wanted to go on a treasure hunt through the forest and was sure that, this one treasure from the last book he’d read was buried around the Valley, in the forest.

Moomin and Snorkmaiden were skeptical about it as well, but they agreed that it could be a fun adventure. At least, if they didn’t find anything, they would have had a good walk. Little My, although she kept complaining about it being dumb, still followed them as they started on their way to the forest, following Sniff, for once.

Moomin quietly complained to Snorkmaiden about how Snufkin would have been helpful, how he wished he could have come with them. You see, Snufkin had been gone for a few days, he’d decided he wanted to go on a small trip alone to get some time alone, and he wasn’t back yet. Of course, Little My heard them talking and made fun of them and on how they couldn’t get their minds away from him for a second.

They walked for a very long time, not finding anything. Sniff kept assuring it was around there, as he said he’d read it was in the forest, but as time passed, they were all starting to doubt it, not that they ever believed it in the first place.

“Are you really sure it’s really around here?” Snorkmaiden asked, nervously. “I’ve never been here before. I don’t recognize anything.”

“Of course! I read it in my book! It said that it was in the forest!” Sniff exclaimed. “I’m sure we’re close to it!”

“And what did that little book tell you?” Little My huffed.

“It said it was in a forest by an old house and a big rock.” Sniff explained.

“That all?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Did it even say anything about the Valley and how close it was to it?” Moomin asked as well.

“No, but it has to be close.” Sniff replied.

“Wait! You’re saying that it didn’t even say it was near the Valley?” Snorkmaiden asked in disbelief. “It could be anywhere then!” She threw her arms in the air in frustration.

“It said it was in the forest, it has to be around here.” Sniff countered.

“You dumbass!” Little My swore. “Do you even know how many forests there is in the world? What? Did you think that this one was the only one? You’re such an idiot!” 

“We should get back.” Moomin sighed. “We’ve been gone for too long. We need to go back now if we want to be home for dinner.” 

“But! The Treasure!” Sniff argued.

“There’s no treasure, you idiot!” Little My punched his leg. “There’s nothing to find! We need to come back or you’ll complain that you’re hungry and it’ll get dark.”

With that, they started their way back. The only problem was, they couldn’t figure out where they were coming from. Sniff was still complaining about the treasure, Little My getting angry at him while Moomin and Snorkmaiden were trying to find the way back.

They were lost.

They just couldn’t find the way back. Everything was so different from what they knew of the forest. They were sure they must have adventured farther from where they usually went. They were starting to worry, as it was getting late, and they hadn’t told anyone about where they were going.

“We’re lost.” Moomin sighed after a long time of walking in circles.

“Sniff, you’re such an idiot! You’re the one that led the way! You must remember where we came from.” Little My hissed at the poor boy.

“I don’t know.” Sniff countered. “Everything looks the same anyway. How could I know?” 

“What are we going to do?” Snorkmaiden asked nervously.

“Let’s continue to walk.” Moomin shrugged. “It can’t get worse.” 

It was starting to be dark already when they heard a noise coming closer to them. They waited to see what it was about, stopping in their search of the right path.

Thankfully for them, it was Snufkin, walking towards them. He looked surprised to see them as he came up to meet with them.

“Snufkin!” They all chorused, reassured by his simple presence.

“Good evening.” Snufkin greeted, although still confused. “What are you all doing here, so far away from MoominHouse?”

“Sniff wanted to find a stupid imaginary treasure and got us lost in the forest.” Little My huffed, crossing her arms.

“It wasn’t imaginary!” Sniff argued defensively. 

“I’ve never heard of a treasure around the Valley.” Snufkin noted. “You must have been very lost to wander so far away.” He wondered as he passed by them to take the front. “Follow me, I’ll show you the way back.”

“We’re so lucky to have found you.” Moomin sighed. “You’re our savior.” 

“More like he found us.” Little My mumbled.

As they walked back, they explained everything to Snufkin. He couldn’t help but laugh at their story, joking that they would, indeed, have never found the treasure. He explained to Sniff that books weren’t always written from reality and that if it didn’t say anything about the Valley, even if it had been real, it could have been literally any forest in the world.

Snufkin had to try to cheer Sniff up, as he was really disappointed about it. He gave him a beautiful shell, that had been decorated with shiny stuff. Sniff seemed to immediately cheer up, looking with stars in the eyes at the pretty shell.

Snufkin explained, when Little My jumped on his shoulder and asked him why he had that shell, that it was supposed to be a present for MoominMamma, as he’d found it in a shop in the town nearby and had thought about her. They agreed that they should try to find something else for MoominMamma later, this time the both of them, to offer her.

When they arrived home, it was already late night and the Moomins were very worried about them. They were so reassured to see them coming back and thanked Snufkin for his help, inviting him to stay for the night and eat with them, which he accepted as it was quite late to set up his tent and cook some dinner.

Thankfully, after getting lost so easily, they all decided to not venture too far away from the Valley anymore without Snufkin as their guide, and to never let Sniff lead them anywhere anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> This one is just a little silly one. Sniff really thought the only forest that could be mention in this random book was for sure this one. And he really thought that this treasure was true and not the invention of the imagination of the author. Poor Sniff, but at least Snufkin gave him a pretty shell, right?


End file.
